


【限黑】成人

by XiMeng_Yumemi



Category: The Legend of Hei, 罗小黑战记 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 师徒恋锁了, 师徒组天下第一甜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiMeng_Yumemi/pseuds/XiMeng_Yumemi
Summary: *限黑*两情相悦*有字母戏*竭尽全力避免过分OOC（卑微*我们来聊聊成人的话题吧x*我真心实意地想搞黄色，我也不知道为什么铺垫被我搞得这么长（目死





	【限黑】成人

**Author's Note:**

> *限黑  
*两情相悦  
*有字母戏  
*竭尽全力避免过分OOC（卑微  
*我们来聊聊成人的话题吧x  
*我真心实意地想搞黄色，我也不知道为什么铺垫被我搞得这么长（目死

小黑钻进无限的灵质空间里，迅速找到了正在沏茶的无限，高高兴兴地扑了过去：“师父！”

无限还没听到声音就已经展开怀抱接住了他，开口就是：“沉了。”

小黑脸色一僵，隐隐有些石化的迹象，但他还是厚着脸皮赖在无限怀里，心虚地反驳：“才没有。”

“吃得多是好事，你正是长身体的时候。”他露出微笑，揉了揉小黑的脑袋，自然而然蹭到了那对柔软的耳朵。

小黑抖了抖耳朵，奇异的红色漫上脸颊，于是他把整张脸都埋在无限胸口，闷闷地答道：“我已经长大了。”

无限眼里泛起温柔的涟漪：“是啊。”

小黑每次听到这样的回答，就知道无限压根没把这当回事，他总是用温柔的声音顺从自己的回答，仿佛那只是在满足一个任性孩子的小小倔强。

“师父，我完成这次的任务了。”小黑决定暂且不计较这次的回答，仰头用闪亮的眼睛看着无限。

他已经快十六岁了，个头虽然还是比不上无限，但好歹已经窜到了无限的胸口，因此他这双同儿时一样清澈闪亮的眼睛总给无限带来一种奇妙的感觉。

他仍旧被怀里的孩子依赖着，窝在他怀里的仍旧是从前那个孩子。

无限的心里一松又一紧，怀揣着自己也说不清的心思，以至于他一时走了神，竟没能接上话。

这惹得小黑有些浮躁起来了，无限近来总是这样答不上话，许是接触人类世界久了，许是被若水拉着看了许多稀奇古怪的小说，他隐约觉得无限心里有人。

他也曾疑神疑鬼地跟踪过无限，下场无一不是被金属片捆成了个小粽子。

于是他刻意加重了语气：“师父？”

无限一听便知道他有些生气了，心想着果然还是个孩子，因为得不到夸奖就闹起了脾气。他拍拍小黑的脑袋，把怀里赖着不肯下来的孩子放在地上，然后翻手变出一盘点心：“这次做得很好。”

小黑别扭地撅起嘴，你看，又是这样，老拿点心来哄我，把我当个长不大的孩子。

但他还是老实地拿起点心塞进嘴里，甜甜的糯糯的，好吃！他故作高冷地点了点头，仿佛这样就能掩盖住自己一瞬间放亮的眼神。

无限看他这副模样就笑起来，真是个长不大的孩子。

不过就算一辈子都长不大也没什么，反正总有自己守着他。无限心里一直有些反感小黑长大，他不想让小黑太早地经历任何黑暗，所以他老想着如何把世间最美好的东西最先铺展在小黑面前。

他一边念叨着还太早了，一边又着手去锻炼他，一边还要不放心地暗中守着。

无限知道不历练不行，同时又害怕着历练可能带来的伤害。

风息那次是大意，从此无限都保持着十二万分的小心。

这是他的孩子，合该由他永远带着。

而另一方面，无限还有着下意识选择忽略的私心——他们两个在一起的地方就是家，他不想小黑再带些什么人进来，一个小白就够多了，再来些什么小黄小蓝可有得他焦头烂额了。

他自然知道这想法有多么不堪，因而一直以来都耻于告诉任何人。

所以当小黑在十六岁生日那天，用灼灼的目光凝视着他，郑重其事地开口：“师父，我已经不是小孩子了。”

无限的心里漏了一拍。

那有点不像是他熟悉的小黑，却又像极了他的小黑。

“小黑……”他想扯出一个温柔的笑容，又被那股汹汹气势震慑住，迟迟做不出云淡风轻的反应。

说来连这个生日也是自己为小黑定下的，无限看着面前这个今时不同往日的少年，心里莫名蔓延了些惆怅。

他定了定心神，重新摆出为人师表的做派：“我知道，你已经长大了。”说着他就习惯性地想去揉揉那头柔软的白发，却第一次被小黑拍开了手。

他心底一惊，手竟就这样扬在半空并未落下。

“师父，”这回换做小黑欺身上前，他坚定地重复了一遍，“我已经不是小孩子了。”

小黑心里其实还是有些没底，他不知道自己这样的行为会不会伤了师父的心，也不知道自己接下来该怎么做，他只是想让无限明白自己已经长大了，只是想叫无限那对素来温柔的眼里生出些其他色彩来。

他只是，太喜欢无限了。

从前小也就罢了，不懂得这些个弯弯绕绕，现在大了，渐渐就不满足于现状了。

小黑头一次发现自己原来是这么贪婪的一个人，以前自己只是想要一个家，觉得有了家就有了一切，现在自己却什么都想要，尽管无限对自己付出了良多，他仍旧觉得不满足。

他不知道这无从宣泄的情感该放到哪里去。

他目光晃了一瞬，蓦地想起若水塞给自己的小说里也有差不多的情况。

那时候，主角是怎么做的来着？

他试探地压近无限，伸手握住了无限那只仍在半空的手，尾巴趁机悄悄缠住他的腰。

“小黑……？”无限的声音里带了点迟疑，仿佛并不知道他准备做什么。

今天毕竟是小黑的生日，他绝对不想闹得小黑不高兴，白白浪费了这重要的日子。无限更不好下重手，不然好好地过生日变成师徒大战可就真的有趣了。

他暗中使劲，想要让小黑停下，然而对方仿佛用了全部力气来制住他的动作，执着地继续着诡异的行为。

无限毕竟活了几百年，此时怎么看怎么觉得小黑是……准备引诱自己？

他连忙收了心思，小黑才多大，哪里会晓得那么多，一定是……有着别的意思吧？他不确定地皱着眉，又不舍得过于用力去反抗这倔强的少年。

是了，这个孩子长高了，双肩变得宽厚，两臂也练得坚实，这样的小黑早该褪去小孩子这样的称呼了。

已经是旁人见了也会称赞一句少年郎的年纪了。

无限这才恍然大悟，小黑长大了，小黑正在切实地长大。

他已经不是那个需要自己时时刻刻护在怀里的孩子了，倒不如说，从一开始小黑就一直同他并肩作战。

小黑见无限始终没有多余的反应，心底的小火苗便腾地燃烧起来，直接把一开始的目的忘了个精光，犟着一股子气就是要让无限败下阵来。

尾巴灵巧地解开无限的腰带，小黑一个力道下去，把没有防备的无限直接推倒在地，同时还单手解开了自己的衣服。

他跨坐在无限身上，尾巴也不知何时探进了无限的衣襟，绕着他的胸口一圈一圈地绕，手上更是抓紧了无限的双手，怎么看都像是他变成了强势的那一方。

他俯下身，眼里却晕出了将落不落的水光。

“师父，为什么总把我当个长不大的小孩子呢！”委屈的吼叫给无限的心房砸了个恰好够人钻进去的窟窿，小黑的声音里带了些急切，“我明明已经长大了！”

师父是喜欢我的吗？可是，师父看上去好像对谁都那般亲切，我总怀疑一切都是自己的错觉。

要真是错觉的话，我该怎么办呢？

当初做了徒弟才好不容易留在师父身边，现在该做什么才能拉回师父的视线呢？

“师父——”他又不安地唤了一声，无限的毫无反应总算是令他感到了害怕。

怎么办，还是快点停下来吧，不然的话……

只一个眨眼的功夫，小黑已经被调换了位置，只能仰视覆在他身上的无限。

他迷茫地瞪着眼睛，不知道到底发生了什么。

好在无限总算开口了：“是师父的错。”

“师父？”

“抱歉，叫你不安了。”无限的话向来简洁明了，他用双目直视着那对清澈的眼睛，顿了顿，嘴角漾开一丝笑容，“小黑是长大了。”

看到小黑眼里被点亮的光芒，无限终于还是无奈地叹了口气：“我本想等你更大点再说的。”

他总顾虑着小黑还小，处于最是对感情懵懂的时期，这些事说出来简单，可却不该成为拖住小黑脚步的累赘。

毕竟他还没看过这个世界，怎么能让他被困在这一隅天地里？

即使自己再如何想和他相伴一生，也不能让自己的念头阻了小黑无限的可能性。

可看现在，放在心尖的小孩眼圈都红成这副样子了，甚至还不惜效仿不知哪里看来的东西，无限想，罢了罢了，横竖就是个喜欢，何必要搞那么复杂呢？

“我喜欢小黑。”无限生怕又被误解成另一种意思，极其认真地补了一句，“恋人间的那种。”

小黑的眼里终于绽放出璀璨的光芒，熠熠生辉。

无限愈发柔和了眉眼，良久，他还是立起身，朝小黑伸出手：“起来吧。”

小黑没作声，倒是眼睛闪烁了一下，装模作样地抓住他的手，却是一个使劲，就要把无限重新往地上带。

“小黑。”无限只得拖长了音喊他，多少带了些希望他听话的意味在里面。

然而地上的少年却突然耍起赖来，像是摸透了无限心软的脾性，刻意用糯糯的声音勾他：“师父——”

无限突然有些头疼，又觉得这档子事不好明言，便咳了一声决定哄着他：“再等两年，等小黑再大一点还是觉得这样就好的话……”

他的话还没完就被小黑用眼神打断了。

他憋红了眼圈，就那样看着无限，又倔强地不肯说一个字，可那神情分明在说要是无限再多说一个字，他就能立马哭出来。

无限默了。

也不知道小黑打哪儿学来这么些乱七八糟的招式，一看就是装出来的，他一边暗忖着，一边又忍不住心软。

但再装也还是裹了小黑自己的情绪在里面，让他恍惚间想起会馆前小黑那声喊得仿佛自己下一刻就要被抛弃的“师父”。

那时候小黑带着小心翼翼和满怀的期待问他：“我能跟你一起走吗？”

无限想，现在他这副样子也大抵不过如此了。即使没有声音，无限仍旧觉得听到了那句“我能喜欢师父吗”。

当然。无限的回答只会是这一个。

所以无限看着两人衣衫不整的模样，犹豫了许久，最后还是妥协了。

在自己出生的时代，男子十六岁确是娶亲的年纪了。

明明是他推倒的自己，到头来还是得自己一步一步教他，不过还好，这也证明小黑看的乱七八糟的东西里还没丧心病狂到把这些个步骤全都抖落出来。

无限心底隐隐藏了些庆幸，自家孩子好歹没在自己眼皮子底下被带坏，虽然好像离被带坏也差不了多少了。

要是能叫他安心，做便做吧，活了几百年了，总不能在这偃旗息鼓，叫小黑看了笑话。

他又想着地上会不会太凉，是不是该转移阵地，才神游了一下，就被小黑扯住了敞开的前襟。

小黑那对碧绿的眼睛亮得像两颗夜明珠，他用力将他带着向前，憋了许久，总算憋出一句软软的带着点哭腔的“师父”。

无限觉得脑子里的弦起码断了五六根，“蹦蹦蹦蹦”地煞是好听，像有只小黑猫正在里面欢快地蹦跳，不住地踩断那些名为理智的弦。

算了，反正小黑是妖精，自己也和妖精没什么两样，总不可能着凉感冒。

他俯下身，抵住小黑的额头，到底还是说了句：“疼就喊出来，不要忍着。”

小黑瑟缩了一下，脸颊这才腾上两朵姗姗来迟的红云，他悄悄伸手拥住无限的脖颈：“嗯……”

他在心里偷偷地笑起来，学着小说里的台词作下保证：“以后师父就是我罗小黑的人了，不要想着逃跑。”

无限手一抖，险些抓偏了，他稳住神情：“以后少看些奇奇怪怪的小说。”

然后断然伸手握住了那根阴茎，以防小黑再说出些什么更诡异的话。

那处几乎是在无限的手指刚刚搭上的瞬间就有了挺立的迹象，像只本来蜷成一团的小黑猫悄悄抬了头偷看外面的世界。

无限到底还是没忍住，轻笑出声，惹来了小黑一阵忿忿地抓挠：“不许笑！”

“好，好。”他难得敷衍地安抚着炸毛的小徒弟，一边又动手帮助小黑尽快解脱这羞人的折磨。

无限手掌间遍布着使剑留下的厚茧，反而使得小黑愈发情动，小黑能够清晰地感受到每一处掌纹的变化，摩擦过顶端时总会带来别样的快感。

这是师父的手，这只手曾抚过他的脑袋，曾牵住自己去往各种各样的新地方，曾牢牢地护住他不叫他受到一丝一毫的伤害。

仅仅是这样想着，无需过多的技巧与抚弄，小黑便再难抑制住顶端的冲动，急促地释放出一股乳白色的浊液，他小口地喘着气，恢复焦点的眼神落在了无限身上——

无限仍旧端着一副看似冷静的模样。

想让师父也失去余裕，想让师父也体会无法冷静的感觉。内心的每一处都在疯狂地叫嚣着逼迫他冲锋。

于是他动了，小黑一向速度极快，得了许多夸赞的敏捷身手此刻却用于纠缠无限一同进入欲望的漩涡。

他凌厉的气势多少带了点百兽之王的压迫感，叼住无限的嘴唇就是一顿毫无章法的啃咬。

无限其实并不冷静，只是常年来平淡无波的表情困住了他的神经，让他端出了一副淡然的伪装。

他的心脏跳得激烈，要是小黑能稍微凑近了听，必然会被这如擂鼓般的心跳吓到，简直就像是把小电驴愣是提速到了和旁边路过的跑车一样快。

然而当小黑扑上来只知道胡乱啃的时候，无限的心脏直接不跳了，他仿佛一瞬间被抽空了，如果刚刚还只能算是个当断不断的试探，现在他决定放任自己失去理智了。

毕竟小猫香香软软的唇都扑在自己唇上了。

无限一只手搂住小黑的腰好让他轻松点，另一只手扶着他的后脑勺，他伸出舌尖舔过小黑的唇瓣，引导着他张开嘴，无限便趁此钻进牙关之间，然后轻轻地缠住小黑不知如何是好的舌头，温柔地领着他舞蹈。

这个缠绵的吻直到牵出一根细长的银丝才宣告结束。

小黑因为缺氧，眼里满是迷蒙的水汽，他盯着轮廓逐渐软化的无限却又想偷笑。

这个珍而重之的吻总算叫他实实在在体会了一把无限口中的喜欢，于是他便欢欢喜喜地抱着无限，把脸埋进他怀里，在他的心口处放轻了声音：“师父。”

无限其实也没想到有朝一日当师父连这些也要教。

但他听见那声欢喜的师父，心就倏地软了，罢了罢了，教就教，总比某天冒出来个不知姓名的手把手教要好上一万倍。

他摸了些浊液润了手指，然后探到小黑后方，先柔柔地划了两圈，才尽量放轻动作伸进去。他能感受到小黑一瞬间紧缩的排斥，便轻轻转了转，好叫那处放松下来。

小黑抱着师父，只觉得后面难受异常，说不上是什么感觉，说痛吧也没那么痛，说不痛吧又觉得别扭，但他只是小小地唤了声：“师父？”

终归师父不会害他。

无限耐心地应答：“这是在扩张，不然待会儿会疼。”

他脸上不见丝毫羞意，仿佛真的只是在教导自己的徒弟，怕是老君见了都要唾他一口。

“哦——”小黑便拖长了音节接话，做出一副已经牢记在心的样子，然后尽力配合起他的动作。

无限在心里吸了口气，暗暗唾弃自己这仿佛在拐骗良家幼猫的行为。

他只好把注意力重新聚集到小黑的后方，他探入第二根手指微微撑开穴口，仿若抽插的动作进出了几回，接着又勾起手指去松动那些仍旧绷紧的软肉，一阵弯曲挤弄，他才顺势挤进去第三根手指。

那里已经开始学会一缩一缩地吸着他的手指了。

无限一愣，唇边反而溢出低沉的笑声，紧接着故作严肃地开口：“进步很快。”

这换来小黑一阵磨牙的声音，饶是他再怎么不通情事，也晓得这句看似赞扬的夸奖是在调笑他。

他想了想，恶狠狠地咬住了无限的肩膀，留下大半个牙印。

老虎不发威，当他是病猫啊。小黑忿忿地松了口。

他这一口咬得并不轻，无限因为被咬得措手不及，喉咙里甚至泛出一声隐忍的闷哼，但他放任了徒弟的小动作，专心于手上的工作。

在那些软肉若有若无的挽留下，他的手指顺从地插入甬道，接着他一点一点挤开那些未开拓的地带，翻搅着卸下内壁的防御，却记着尽量放轻动作，免得伤了哪里。

小黑也早就学着放松下身心，竭力叫无限进行得轻松些，他哼哼唧唧地窝在无限的胸口，眼底盛满了情动的欲望。

猫妖最是容易动情，小黑此刻正被不断冲击着大脑的情欲砸得有些神志不清。

无限不断搅动的手指令他感受到一丝丝酥麻的快感，但是直觉在告诉他还能更舒服，还有能更舒服的办法。然而小黑并不知道该怎么做，就只能使劲蹭蹭无限，试图摆脱这缠人的感觉。

无限反被他蹭得有些气血上涌，偏偏又急不得，好在也差不多是时候了，他便抽出手指，却连带着翻出些粘着手指不愿松开的软肉。

“小黑，”无限的声音染上情欲，沙哑得都变了样，他的目光中却仍是一片柔和，“疼便叫出来。”

小黑胡乱地再次点头应了，心底却迷迷糊糊冒出些奇怪的念头，再疼也不要叫师父停下来。

无限抵着入口，缓缓顶了进去，不舍得叫小黑感到任何不舒服，他顺势低头再次含住了那半张着的唇。

直到整根都没入了深处，他才松开嘴，放了小黑去自由地呼吸。

这回换他目光灼灼地盯着身下的少年，他感受着小黑深处的温暖，贪婪地汲取着他所有的欢喜之情。

这是他的孩子，是他的少年，是他的爱人。无限竟感受到一股从未有过的轻松愉快，仿若沉在心里的担子全都卸了去，仿若本应在地上摔个粉碎的玻璃花瓶落入了层层叠叠的棉絮之中，仿若山林间藏匿的小动物们全都自发地现于人前。

这一刻，他才惊觉自己有多喜欢眼前的少年。

这份喜欢早已蜕变成了爱，在他仍旧犹疑着要还给小黑一片广阔天地的时候，他就给自己的感情套上了层层枷锁，不知何时已经成长为厚厚的阴云笼罩住心底的期盼。

此时拨云见日，大喜也不过如此。

他试着动了动，小黑便跟着发出“唔”的一声，他立刻便止了动作：“弄疼了？”

小黑顿时头摇得和个拨浪鼓似的：“不疼！”

中气十足的样子确实不像疼了，无限一时间反而哭笑不得，觉得自己和小黑的欢爱似乎哪里出了错，竟全然没有旖旎的气氛。

“师父再动动……”小黑嗫嚅着开口，许是身体的本能教会了他何为情欲，他自然而然地开始明白如何才能获得更多快感，却又懵懂地知道这也不是什么能大声地宣之于口的东西。

无限应了。

他缓慢地动起来，每个动作里都带着谨慎的克制，他在心底记着小黑是第一次，底下动作都尽量放得轻柔。

但小黑到底是猫妖，在彻底适应了异物的进出后，便开始不满于这样的速度。

该快些，再快些才对。直觉在他的脑子里不停盘旋，身体早就自发地更加贴近无限，努力叫下面贴得更紧些。

无限很快就注意到了他无意识的小动作，少年的身体青涩地迎合着他，那条尾巴也紧紧缠着他的腰部，仿佛在无声地催促着他再快些。

他向来很少违背自己徒弟的意愿，想吃什么便给他买，想学什么便全教他，想要什么便用尽一切办法也会取回来，总不会缺了他什么。

他此刻也明白这兴许是小黑作为猫妖的本能，无需过度担忧什么初次，便顺从地加快速度。

无限挺身推开一道道褶皱，摩擦着软嫩的肠肉进入深处，接着又很快往后退，温暖的甬道便做出不舍的姿态紧紧包裹住他，于是他就回应着那份挽留发起下一轮进攻。

他的速度越发加快，但始终保留着两分小心，唯恐过快的动作引起小黑的不适。

“师……师父……”小黑磕磕巴巴地叫着他，眼里蒸出了流转的水光。

他的脸上浮起情欲带来的红潮，眼睛却仍旧执着地聚焦在无限的脸上，他朝无限伸出手，仿佛在要求一个怀抱。无限便俯下身，任由他一把抱住自己的脖颈，却在他将唇贴上自己的唇时愣住了。

小黑并没有学着无限之前的动作去加深这个吻，仿佛光是唇与唇间单纯的贴合就已经足够了。

那对碧绿色的眼里盛满了纯粹的喜悦与依赖。

无限回过神的时候，发现自己正横冲直撞着四处寻找小黑的敏感点。

小黑早已被顶得泛出生理性的泪花，酥酥麻麻的快感正顺着尾椎骨攀爬上他的脊柱，继而连通进失去运转能力的大脑，过电般的感觉源源不断地上涌，像是在替他的思考进行充能，又像是在刺激他的大脑进一步瘫痪失灵。

他被撞得迷糊，双手只能死死攀住无限的背，指甲因而在上面留下浅红的痕迹。

无限如愿以偿找到了那个敏感的地带，身体几乎是毫不犹豫地顶了上去，恢复运作的理智也没能阻止这份诚实的本能。

小黑全身都泛起一阵颤抖，甜腻的高音从喉咙口溢出，猫一样的呻吟抓挠着无限本就躁动的心脏。

停不下来。

无限想要停下这过于激烈的冲撞，但是一声高过一声的呻吟近乎消耗完了他所有的克制与隐忍。

这份感情沉淀得太久，如今爆发出来竟然一发不可收拾。

小黑觉得舒服，想让小黑觉得更加舒服。

这个念头如同雨后春笋般密密麻麻地爬遍他的神经，血液中冒出一个又一个冲动的小气泡。

所以当小黑呜咽着叫他慢点的时候，无限反而加快了速度。

他已经顾不得什么轻什么重，退回到入口，进而猛地冲进深处攻城略地，内里柔嫩的软肉纠缠着他，却总是抓不住他，于是只能被迫承受这磨人的欢愉。

淫糜的水声反而让小黑的神智越发沉沦。

师父正在我的体内。

他的心口浮起一阵奇异的瘙痒，半睁着水润的眼睛，聚拢的焦点再次对上那对不复冷静的水蓝色眼眸。

师父的眼里只有我，我正在师父的眼里。

没有什么别人，也不是什么错觉。

高涨的满足感与兴奋感令他一瞬间达到了顶峰，早就涨得难受的前端抖动了一下，蓄势待发的浊液便喷涌而出，他的内壁也随之一阵阵收缩，紧紧绞住无限，不断挤压着那份高昂的热度，仿佛要吃掉它般一口又一口地咬住。无限到底受不住这样的袭击，却还是揣着不为人知的心思，强撑着挺身进最深处，死死抵住内里，这才全部释放了出来。

他喟叹一声，把软下身子的少年拥进怀里：“小黑。”

无限目光柔和，将小黑汗湿的额发撩起，将一个轻轻的吻印在上面：“晚安。”

小黑含糊地咕哝着回了一句，便沉入了梦境。

无限却听得分明，小黑说：“师父，我最喜欢你了。”

他便笑起来，唇畔弯起好看的弧度，轻声吟起古老的唱词：“山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知。”

“我也心悦小黑。”

他取下贴身的玉佩，仔细挂在小黑的领口。

“生日快乐。”

END

后记：  
第二日，无限问小黑先前那些奇奇怪怪的东西是从哪儿学来的，小黑不疑有他，便如实回答：“是若水给我看的小说！”

于是，之后很长一段时间里，若水总会接到一大堆稀奇古怪的任务，天天都要天南地北跑个不停。

而她的藏书也神不知鬼不觉地少了一大半。

**Author's Note:**

> 惜梦说：  
因为后记被用了，就搞了个惜梦说2333333这篇真的写得心力交瘁，从头到尾都在想着怎样才能让无限顺理成章地搞（shang）黄（xiao）色（hei），足足铺垫了3500字，我甚至以为我要搞不出颜色来了（卑微，虽然努力想要保持角色的属性，但可能多多少少还是没能绷住，而且每个人眼里都有自己的限黑，可能也与我的理解存有不同，不过还是希望大家能看得开心，不足之处也请多多指教啦，很期待会有怎样的评论与见解~  
有朋友说觉得小黑写得过于可爱了，也稍微改了改，但我还是更偏向于小黑在喜欢的人面前是个可爱的形象，毕竟他在电影里对着风息脸蛋红通通地问你没事吧，可能就是这样在我心里面种下了这个意识。  
最后，我再也不要写肉了！（发自心灵的大喊


End file.
